


i just wanna see you smile

by karas-adorable-smile (Coara)



Series: Supergirl song inspired fics [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coara/pseuds/karas-adorable-smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by an anon and @clearrx7, here is (finally, I’m sorry it took me so long) the song inspired fic for ‘One Call Away’ by Charlie Puth. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna see you smile

Dreadful. Bolded, maybe in red, or just plain black. 

Cat hadn’t decided yet in which color the word would be printed in if it were to headline the day she’d had so far. 

This morning Carter had slept through his alarm, only to almost fry himself when he tried, still half asleep, to get his bagel out of the still plugged and running toaster with a knife. Her ride to work had sported a flat tire, a minute after leaving the sidewalk in front of her home, and her driver had almost ripped his own hand off while changing it. Just for Cat’s mother to invite herself into Cat’s office for lunch, spewing unwanted comments left and right. And to top it off, Kara was on vacation, leaving her office and superhero duties to be handled by a replacement, who had brought Cat a lukewarm mocha cappuccino instead of a latte.

It really wasn’t a good day.

Cat looked over the newly edited layouts, sitting at her desk and popping M&M after M&M into her mouth, only to wash them down with top-shelf scotch. The headache was pounding behind her eyes since the moment she’d left her apartment, and the visual of Kara’s empty desk - if just for a week - didn’t make it any better.

A sigh made its way past Cat’s lips when she sat back, took off her glasses and rubbed over her eyes. She’d lead a life before Supergirl, before _Kara_ , how hard could it be to survive a few days without her again?

Extremely, apparently.

Her phone rang, and without looking at the caller ID she picked up, expecting troubles with coverage or printing to raise it head, to make her day even worse than it already was.

“I heard that sigh from across the ocean.”

A smile tugged at Cat’s lips at the pleasant, familiar timbre of Kara’s voice. Cat felt herself relax into her seat, leaning her head against the back rest and closed her eyes. “Well, not all of us can just fly off to Crete to relax in the scorching Greek sun.”

“It is kind of already past midnight right now, and you know I would’ve taken you with me. I miss you.”

Cat hummed. “As much as I appreciate the thought, I think flying across the ocean with only your arms to keep me from kissing the fishes goodnight wouldn’t be that much to my liking.”

A huff. “You know I’d never let you fall.”

Cat remembered the last time Kara had taken her for a flight. Strong arms wrapped around her, a warm and lean body, muscles working under her fingertips. She’d never felt more secure. Not that she’d tell Kara that too often, the girl would get overzealous from too much praise. She waited a few heartbeats, then, “I know.”

“Are you still in your office?”

“Yes, some of the layouts needed to be revised. If the editors for graphics work that sloppy all the time, it’s a miracle I haven’t fired them ages ago.” 

Cat knew Kara smoothed out most of the minuscule failures before she had the final versions on her desk, but now that Kara wasn’t present Cat noticed how much of work her assistant actually did without making a fuss about it.

“When will you be home?”

“Soon.”

Kara hummed, the sound of the ocean echoing through the phone. “Call me when you get in? Or just text me that I know you got home safe?”

“I’m a big girl, you know.” Always so worried about her, about Carter, about the whole city. 

“Yeah, but usually I’m not halfway across the world to swoop in if, I don’t know, some giant zombie beaver decides to go on a rampage. Or something.”

“Darling, you’ve watched too many bad horror movies.” At least Cat could laugh at her lovers far too creative imagination. The headache seemed to lessen with every second talking to Kara, and after a quick look over the last few panels, Cat stacked the layouts and papers and shoved them to the end of the desk to give to Olsen tomorrow. “I’m heading out now, I’ll text you. You should go to bed.”

“Mhm, maybe I will and start thinking about you…” Kara’s voice dropped to a purr, and Cat felt a flush creep up her neck.

“Goodnight, Kara,” Cat singsonged into the phone before ending the call. They could have phone sex when she wasn’t dead on her feet, or preferably _real, in person_ sex when Kara finally came back to National City in a few days.

At least traffic was rather calm at this hour, and so it didn’t take long for Cat to stumble into her apartment with a groan of relief when she slipped out of her heels. Only to freeze in the hallway when she noticed that the doors to her bedroom and the bathroom were open, and the lights were on.

Carter was with his father, and Cat was sure she hadn’t left anything on when she’d left this morning. Phone already in her hand, Cat was ready to call the police, when Kara stepped out of the bathroom, humming to herself. Kara, hair a bit disheveled, only wearing a white shirt and panties, leaned against the doorframe, a pleased smile on her lips.

“Wanna join me in the tub, and then _think about each other_ with a bit of touching while we’re in bed?”


End file.
